I think I like you
by NeverEndingTragedies
Summary: Gunther thinks he likes Cece... Cece is starting to gain feelings for Gunther. Will everything go well? Cece/Gunther I kinda suck at summaries. Maybe a little Rocky/Deuce and Ty/Tinka in later chaps
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. My first fanfiction and hope you guys enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: OH "YES I do" own shake it up that's why im writing this fanfic instead of writing the script for Shake it up… **

**Cece's POV**

_Another boring day to spend at school… _Cece thought as she got off her bed to get ready for school. She got in the shower and soon after, she was dressed in a red tank top with a sparkly black crop tank top with a black and brown vest and some white skinny jeans. She stayed in her room to avoid Flynn's cravings for bacon as she waited for Rocky.

"Hey hey hey!" Rocky greeted as she stepped in the apartment through the window. "Let's go!" We headed out the apartment building and was surprised to find a new smoothie shop open. Obviously we would want to try it out so we each bought one and headed to school. Surprisingly, Rocky finished hers and I only finished half of mine as we entered the hallway. We went to our lockers and grabbed our books then the bell rang. "Don't want to be late for class, Cece, see you later." Rocky said before running to class. I shut my locker and tried to catch up with Rocky when I bumped into something hard and muscular but a little soft at the same time. I fell as my books dropped and my smoothie splattered onto that object.

"Watch your way! You almost killed-" I shouted when I looked up and got lost in the ocean-blue eyes of a blonde foreign boy. He reached out his hand to help me up and I gladly took it. "Gunther, Im so sorry for your shirt. Here take my vest to cover the stain up. Im sorry!" I said as I tried to wipe up the stain on his chest.  
><em>It was so muscular. No! I should not be falling for Gunther Hessenheffer! But his ocean-blue eyes are so easy to get lost in… What am I saying?<em>  
>"Thanks for the vest Cece." He said grabbing it and wearing it. "I wasn't really watching my way too. Sorry…"<br>I blushed and looked down hoping he wouldn't notice. Gunther practically dropped his accent and wore less sparkles. Sure there was still a little here and there but he was already like a normal American.

**Gunther's POV**

I stared into the redhead's hazel brown eyes. I got lost in them so quickly and her hair was so beautiful with those fiery locks. We stared into each other eyes for about 2 or 3 minutes. " Um.. uh… i.. should p-probably get g-going…" She said snapping me out of my trance. She knelt down as she picked up her books.  
>I did the same thing when our hands accidentally touched. It was like being shocked my electricity.<br>I kinda blushed when I saw her blush. She was so cute when she blushed. Oh who am I kidding? She's always cute. I handed her her books and looked at my watch. "We better hurry! We're 13 minutes late for the first period!" She ran past me and mumbled a small goodbye as I ran the other way.  
>When I was running, I looked back at her and smiled even if she did not see it.<p>

I ran to class as fast as I could. I was never late for class.  
>"Well well well, Mr. Gunther Hessenheffer, Late for class? Detention for you." The teacher in homeroom said. <em>My first time getting Detention… How can this day can any worse?<em>  
>Next period was Chemistry. Cece was in it too. I wonder whether she got detention too. The bell rang and I headed off to Chemistry. I normally sat behind Cece because she was shorter than me but I liked the view. There was like about 3 mintutes until lesson starts so I asked Cece whether she got detention too. She got detention too! Maybe I should walk her home after that. <p>

**Well guys hope you liked it! Please review! And I will update too! Should I continue?  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 now… hope you guys like it!**

**Cece's POV**

School is going to end in a few minutes and I have been thinking about Gunther for the whole day.  
>I also didn't know why he asked me whether I got detention. He smiled when<br>I said that I had Detention too. Its not my first but I'm pretty sure its his first detention.  
>Oh well, I should just stop thinking about him.<p>

The bell rang and everyone rushed out of the doors. I was supposed to go to the library with Rocky but I guess Detention got me out of it. Well I'll just have to text Rocky that I cant go with her.

I use Detention as an advantage because the teachers in charge are always the kind that are not strict at all. so I sleep, text or do my make up when I'm there.  
>As expected, I saw Gunther there. I still feel bad for accidentally spilling a smoothie on him.<br>I should just forget anything ever happened just now.

**Gunther's POV**

I couldn't help but stare at Cece when she walked in.  
>I had a feeling she was trying to avoid eye contact with me.<br>Does she hate me? But… _I think I like her…_  
>I'm not really sure about my feelings right now but I'm still going to ask her whether I can walk her home later.<p>

Detention was ok… but boring. Cece was sleeping just now and I kept laughing at her when the teacher tries to wake her up. After detention, I caught up to her and asked whether I could walk her home. Surprisingly, she said yes.

So we walked to her apartment in silence. I swear if a pin drops you can just hear it. I was about  
>to ask her something when Frankie, or what people call him, the 'complication', walked up to us.<p>

**Cece's POV**

"Hey Cece, wanna go bowling this weekend?" Frankie tried asking me out in his 'bad boy' sort of tone. It was a little cute so I said yes. He smiled and walked away. Gunther looked kinda disappointed and enraged at the same time. Was he jealous? Well its not like we were a thing. He was just walking me back to my apartment. There was an ice cream stand a few metres away from us and he bought some for me. I asked for a double scoop of double chocolate and Gunther asked for double scoop of Caramel. It was so sweet of him to treat me like that.  
>So we continued walking back to my apartment. <p>

"Thanks for the ice cream Gunther, I really appreciate that" I told him as we reached the stairs  
>to my apartment building. We have eaten out ice cream already and it was getting a little dark.<br>"Its nothing, really. Thanks for letting me walk you home. Goodnight Baybeee!" I laughed at that  
>and did an unexpected thing. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered goodnight to his ear.<br>I left a shocked but happy Gunther standing there as I went in the building.

Today was awesome! I got ready for bed and jumped onto my bed. I found myself thinking about Gunther. You know I hate thinking. But… _I think I like you… Gunther… She suddenly thought about her date with Frankie over the weekend. She was excited but it wasn't as good as the feeling of Gunther asking to walk her home._

_**So how was it? Please review… I accept both positive and Negative reviews! Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
